TMNT Kali's offspring
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: There are dangers lurking in every ally and life will never be the same again. After an eventful night at patrol the turtles now have to face a new challenge and possible threat to their existence. But can this person be trusted? What exactly do the kraang want? Are the unconscious teen a friend or a foe?
1. An odd night

We all know the drill.

The Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.

The 2012 incarnation belongs to Nickelodeon.

The story on the otherhand and any oc belong to me.

Read, enjoy and suscribe.

* * *

It was late and most of the city was already home and in bed. On the roof tops of New Work both for patrol and for getting exorcise outside the Lair. It had been stressful for all the turtles. Not only had they found out about the Kraang wanting to kidnap April for an unknown reason but also lost Leatherhead. It has been a hard blow for the brothers and they have seen how things are getting more and more difficult. It would be a matter of time when the turtles might have to face the Shredder again. It was very disheartening for all the brothers. Especially Mikey sins he and Leatherhead had a strong connection with one another.

It was also frustrating for April, she was still training to be a kunoichi. The brothers wondered just how far her training had come. Haven the "luxury" of over 10 years of training gave them a great deal of advantage compared to the rookie kunoichi. They also wondered when or if April would receive a weapon.

"Mikey, we will get Leatherhead back. But you being sad about it won't help." Leo tried to reason with his youngest brother. Ever sins the unfortunate event at TCRI the young turtle had been less energetic. Michelangelo knew that him acting down in the dumps weren't helping anything, but he weren't in the mood just now. As emotional as Michelangelo was he did switch back to his joyful self very quickly, he just needed a small amount of time to miss someone.

The night was chilly and not meant for cold-blooded mutants to be out in.

"Can we go home now?" Michelangelo said slightly freezing.

"We still need to patrol this part of Manhattan then we can go back home." Leonardo said in a voice of a captain, meaning that none were to question him on that.

"Com'on dude we have been out here for hours already. I'm tired and cold and hungry."

"Said the turtle eating an entire pizza." Raphael added sarcastically.

"Alright a few more minutes then we can head home deal?" The younger brothers nodded. Agreeing and smiling Mikey began following his brothers.

"As slow as this night has been, what could possibly happen?" Donatello said and as a twisted joke they soon heard it.

The shrill sound of a girl screaming caught their ears and before Leo could even give the order to investigate the sound, him and his brothers were already on the move. They found exactly what they were looking for. It was the Kraang and they were trying and succeeding to get something into the van with them.

"The one known as the girl, shall be taken to Kraang by Kraang and will come with Kraang." The Kraang Bots in human disguise said as they tried to drag the struggling girl into the van. The van's doors were wide open and she had little to no chance of squeezing past the van even if the suited men weren't holding her.

"Rōkanā!" The girls shrill voice sounded again. The turtles may have no idea about what she said but they knew that she was in distress. With a very accurate leap Leonardo and Raphael managed to land ontop of the two robots, startling the Kraang. In surprise the robots lost the grip on the girl and she stumbled into the wall behind her almost knocking the air out of her. She felled to her knees and went into an almost fetal like position. Her hands over her ears, eyes closed and knees shaking she began mumbling a mantra none of the brothers heard before.

"Shaantam padmaasanastham shashadharamakutam panchavaktram trinetram,

Shoolam vajram cha khadgam parashumabhayadam dakshinaange vahantam;

Naagam paasham cha ghantaam damaruka sahitam chaankusham vaamabhaage,

Naanaalankaara deeptam sphatika maninibham paarvateesham namaami." Was repeated over and over by the girl that was pressing herself closer and closer against the wall.

After a short struggle and four ruined Kraang robots, the four brothers looked at the girl they had rescued. None of them understanding a word of what she was saying and turned to Donnie in hopes that the smart brother could translate.

"So what does she say brainiac?" Raph said looking at his younger brother expecting an 'understandable' translation.

"I don't know, it isn't English, I can't be Japanese, and it doesn't sound like Latin or Spanish."

"Then what is it!? We want to know what she is saying, not what language she is talking."Raph said

"Perhaps I can help. I speak "crazy" just fine!" Michelangelo said with a wide grim. The rest of his brothers looked questioning on each other wondering what their youngest brother where up to. Careful not to startle the girl he listened in on her mantra.

"Uhum. ok. I see." The freckled turtle said as he listened to the girl. Then turned around and walked up to his brothers.

"Well?" Leo asked looking curiously at the young turtle. Mischievously griming the orange wearing turtle began to speak as if he was very proud of himself.

"She said….. I have no idea." All of the other three moaned in annoyance.

"We better go. I mean she will get out of that funk soon." Raph said leaping up and landing on the fire escape.

"Raph she was terrified and we need to make sure she is safe and unafraid." Leonardo argued with the red wearing turtle. Standing his ground ready to lecture Raphael if necessary.

"Which is why we should leave. She will freak out seeing human sized turtles."

"Raph for all we know the Kraang might be heading this way!"

"Even more reasons to leave!" Michelangelo was watching interested as his older brothers were verbally attacking each other. Donatello knowing already that once Leonardo and Raphael started to argue they would continue until a big "issue" emerged or one stepped down. Donatello however decided to focus his energy on the girl that still trembling like a leaf and silently crying. With a gentleness and softness in his step he slowly approached. Just as if she was a wounded hind, if scared a hind could give itself a heart attack. Donatello hesitantly touched her arm. Careful not to scare her more than she already was. Donatello slowly removed her hands from her ears. Her eyes remained closed, as if not wanting to see the Kraang that had been after her earlier.

"It's ok now. You are safe."

"Dhan'yavāda."

"Do you understand what I say?" The girl nodded giving him an indication that she understood at least a bit of what he was saying.

"You need to leave; those things that almost kidnapped you might come back." Donatello said and once again the girl nodded and much to his surprise opened her eyes. With big dark doe eyes the young girl looked up at Donatello. She looked surprised but didn't show any kind of fear. Almost like a child that was experiencing something for the first time she leaned closer as if searching for something in Donnie's eyes. Donatello however stumbled back not knowing what to make of this girl that showed no fear of him. Something most humans usually was the first time they saw him or any of his brothers.

"Rukō! Maiṁ tumhēṁ cōṭa nahīṁ hōgā." Her soft shout got the attention of the bickering brothers.

"Oh great, just great. Now we will have an oddball that can identify us." Raph said looking irritated at the young girl.

"Dude that was mean." The young turtle pouted. Raph was about to answer Mikey's statement. Only to have an awfully familiar robotic voice interrupt them.

"The once known as the turtles, will surrender one known as the girl to Kraang. Or force Kraang to exterminate the ones known as turtles by the hands of Kraang."

"How about no!"

"The one known as the turtles, shall be incinerated by Kraang."

"Affirmative." The Kraang began shooting and in a swift move the four brothers and their salvaged victim were up on the roof.

Reluctantly Donatello hid the girl in the shadows. Hoping that she could at least stay out of Kraangs sight and leave unharmed. As if the girl was a young child Donnie quietly hushed her and left to join his brothers.

"Kachu'ōṁ, ina abhibhāvakōṁ kē li'ē viṣṇu dhan'yavāda." The young girl said as she watched the young turtles fight the odd men that had followed her.

The fight was between the brothers and several Kraangs. All of them in human 'suits' and for some reason they wanted the girl the boys found in the ally. Something was different this night a different type of gun was used as well. Instead of aiming at the turtles heads and vulnerable spots the kraang aimed at their feet and arms. Just like instant cement, the goo that came from the new gun force the turtles in place. Making it difficult to move and defend.

In the shadow the girl watched the fight in silence wanting to help but didn't know how. Soon another turtle was hurt and hit the ground. She gathered her courage and threw a stone at the man holding the strange gun and standing over one of her hurt saviors. It worked and the Kraang turned around temporarily ignoring the hurt turtle. They all at once turned towards the foreign girl as she took off.

When the Kraang bots saw the girl they began chasing after her. Their guns sounding as purple rays shot form the gun. She lead them to a minor water tower up on the roof and stood there waiting for them to fire. She avoided the blast and as the tower was hit a minor tsunami flushed the kraang bots of the building. The turtles felt the water weaken the goo and they broke free. Before the turtles could thank her Raphael asked the question all of them wondered.

Although much more irritated and not as thankful.

"So who are you?"

"Mērā nāma Nityā hai. Maiṁ mujhē bacānē kē li'ē dhan'yavāda. Yē lōga lagabhaga mujhē dūra lē gayā." She said smiling brightly and lightly bowing before the four turtles. Behind them was a still functioning kraangdroid and with a Taser in hand he was rushing forward ready to strike the young girl.

"Watch out." Leo managed to reach the kraang droid in time and cut of its head and left arm. This time the girl saw the action up close. But instead of hearing the man shout in agony or bleed, a pinkish Kraang left the now useless robot body and this being disturbing for anyone to witness, the girl shrill scream sounded again.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEH!" The girl's eyes seemed to role to the back of her head and fainted. Mikey and Donnie managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Umm, Dudes I think we broke her." Mikey said as the girl was out cold.

"Great going fearless leader now we got an even bigger mess on our hands." Raph muttered his green eyes narrowed and looking at his older brother.

"How is this any of my faults, exactly?" The young leader asked his hotheaded brother.

"Well we could have left 'Oddity' back in the ally! I mean unless she is as dumb as Mikey."

"HEY!" Michelangelo said annoyed.

"She would have found a way out of her little panic attack and gone home."

"Raph I can't believe that you are so cold, this girl was attacked by the kraang she could have been killed if we didn't intervene."

"And now she has seen us and put our secret in jeopardy." Raph said pointing an accusing finger on the unconscious form of a girl. This was the first time the brothers could really have a look at the young girl they rescued. She looked to be about their age, braided dark hair, brown skin and dark eyes. Nothing about her screamed beauty, nor where she hideous to look at.

"Guy's we need to find a place where she can wake up. Too much stress and confusion could drive a person mad. She has been through enough for tonight. She needs to regain conscious someplace familiar to her and with as little stress as possible." Donnie said looking again at the girl that had shown no fear for him.

"True but where do we take her?" Leo asked the genius.

"Can we bring her home please?" Mikey said as if the girl was a lost puppy or kitten.

"Sure lets bring her to the lair." Raph said dripping with sarcasm. As he waited for his brothers to agree he saw them all giving the thought some consideration.

"You got to be joking."


	2. Down in the lair

We all know the drill

I don't own the Teenage mutant ninja turtles, they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

The 2012 incarnation belong to Nickelodion

Read, enojy and review

P.S the translations for what the teen said in prevous chapters will be translated in the next chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe that you managed to talk me into this idiotic ide." Raphael said as he looked at his blue band brother.

"Raph, what else where we suppose to do? We couldn't leave her on that roof, who know what would have happened to her." Leonardo knew what where coming, and even if he partly agreed that the idea was risky, his conscience would have eaten him if he left a defenseless civilian up there.

"And who knows what will happen to us once she wakes up and Splinter find out about this."

"We will deal with Splinter and tell him why."

"Well it will be you and not me that will tell him about this. I will not get a round of Randori because of a stupid idea."

"I don't want to get lectured either Raph, but saving a life is more important than saving our reputation."

" No it is putting OUR lives in danger." Raph looked at the unconscious figure that was occupying a small portion of the couch.

"Don't you get it? Once she wakes up and sees us she will flee and tell the Police! Either she will become dubbed a looney or there will be squads ofpeople looking for us here. And you call me the hotheaded one."

"Can you guys shut it for a few minutes I have to check so that her life signs are ok." Donnie said as he put his green fingers to her pulse and felt the steady movement. She was breathing evenly and no bleeding injury could be seen. Donatello drew a sigh of relief.

"She appears to be fine, no serious injuries. We will have to take her back up when she regains her conscious." Donnie stated to his brothers. Turning towards his two older brothers, while his younger one was hanging over the top of the couch and watching the young girl.

"Good, now let's put her somewhere on the surface before Splinter wakes up and we get our shells handed to us." Raph said moving towards the defenseless girl that would put their lives in jeopardy if she where to wake up.

"That is still a bad idea Raph. Think about it: the Kraang where interested in her. And we all know how far the Kraang will go in order to get what they require." Donnie was not the best fighter but he was always cautious about them going into situations bigger than they could handle. That is why he made the smoke bombs and their different vehicles and transportation, he prepared for his battles in order for him and his brothers to gain the upper hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. There is no talking you into leaving her on the street, are there?" Raph reluctantly admitted defeat. This would have been a call for celebration if the situation between the turtles weren't so tense. Mikey being the jolly turtle he was decided to lighten the mood and ask his brothers for suggestions.

"So what should we call her?" Mikey asked looking at the girl they had rescued. She was sleeping cutely, curled up and wrapped in a blanket.

"Call her?"

"Yeah, Raph keeps calling her 'Oddity'."

"Because that is what she is."

"Raph that is just cold dude."

" Alright how about Mary? That is a good guess, must be hundreds of them out there." Raph stated casually.

"No, that is too normal, something exotic." Mikey said

"How about Celestial." Leo said. He knew this was a dumb idea but once Mikey got something on his mind he was awfully stubborn. This was both a very admirable trait but also something that could annoy the living hell out of the three older turtles.

"From that Space Dork series of yours? No way." Raphael already knew more or less the entire cast of the Space Hero show because Leo could quote all of the characters by memory. It annoyed the second oldest to no end sins in his opinion it was 'trash'.

"No that won't do either, Well sins I am the only one with a good idea. I should name her." Mikey said almost standing in the same pose Leo took when he quoted Captain Ryan, griming fondly and sounded authoritative.

"Alright Mikey what should we call her." Leo knew his younger brother well enough; if he didn't let Mikey get that out of his system he would whine for who knows how long. So he would humor him for a while.

"I know let's call her aaammmm, oh, oh! I know let's call her Shrilly." Mikey exclaimed with glee.

"Shrilly?" Leonardo looked at him expecting an explanation for the 'unusual' name.

"Yea, cause she has a shrill call and she is a girl. Shirlly." The explanations behind Mikey's nicknames where quite simple, you just had to listen to it and you'll get it.

"Mikey you are not naming her." Donnie said very firmly, True he and his brothers let Mikey name their enemies such as Xever and Chris Bradford but this innocent girl surely had a name of her own.

"Why not?!" Mikey whined

"Because she probably has a name of her own!"

"Well I don't see you trying to figure it out."

"She will probably tell us if she wants us to know."

"What is going on out here!" Came a thickly accented voice. All of the turtles stiffed knowing exactly who that individual was. They knew the rat where far from pleased and unless they could give him a very good explanation they could kiss their shells goodbye.

"Sensei, well you see." Clearing his throat Leonardo was preparing to meet the ticking bomb that where his sensei and father.

"Yes."

"During our patrol of the city. We ran into some kraang trying to drag an innocent civilian off. Well we fought the Kraang and saved her."

"The rest of the story also, fearless." Raphael added knowing fully well that it would not be pretty once Splinter where told about their 'guest'.

"In the end she also helped us and she got so scared that she fainted. We couldn't leave her up on the roof Sensei. So we kind of brought her…..here." Leonardo was shaking and almost cowering in fear of his father's gaze. This was one of those times he could just melt into the shadows and disappear. But even if he could he nor his brothers would not escape the terrifying rat they loved as their own father.

"You did what?!" The tone in Master Splinter's voice could be matched as that of a thunder storm, loud and very dangerous. If there was one thing the brothers tried to avoid it was getting their father angry. He being a ninja master meant they had little chance of escape and his methods where far from 'soft'. They knew that just as loving and calm their sensei could be he could also be just as aggressive and ferocious as the red band turtle.

"You brought a human to the lair?" Splinter where watching his students with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Yeah but Shrilly is cool Master Splinter. She won't hurt us, it's cool like a p-shake." Mikey stated calmly. The three brothers shuddered at the memory of Mikey's "experiment" knowing just how unappetizing it looked and sounded. Especially after seeing Mikey spit it up and drink it again.

"Do you have any idea off what you have done?!" The Japanese rat's voice boomed.

"Tried to warn them Master Splinter." Raphael stated knowing that even if he wouldn't escape the scolding. He hoped that Splinter would go a bit softer on him.

" You have put all of us in danger."

"What where we supposed to do? We couldn't leave her up on the roof all by herself."

"Your intentions may have been good my son, but she and all of us are now in danger. Not all humans are as accepting as April and Murakami-san."

" We know that sensei, but what were we supposed to do? "

" True she would have been vulnerable on the roof in this state. In battle you have to make difficult choices, and at times that means not helping. I however never taught you that collectable damage was alright. Therefor even if I am worried and angry that you brought an unknown human here I am proud that you are all very honorable. " Splinter said with a smile.

" But that still doesn't solve this mess." The second oldest turtle said.

"No, and you will all receive a round of Randori." Splinter said in a very calm and civilized tone.

"WHAT? SENSEI! " Came choir of voices. They were in for it later.

"But right now we will have to wait. Our fate is right now in her hands."

"Hey Sensei?"

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"Can we keep her?"

"MIKEY!"


	3. Eyes wide open

We all know that the TMNT originally belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and their company Mirage.

The 2012 incarnation of the Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon

Any OCs and this story line belongs to me

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 3

A few hours passed by and a pair of dark eyes began to blink away the blurs from their owners slumber. With curiosity and slow moved she removed the blanket placed over her. Her clothes were all in place nothing taken or touched. She sighed in relief. She heard voices coming from another room and let her curiosity lead her towards the dojo. Most girls would have run away and never looked back. But in order to get her answers se needed had to face whatever was behind the doors. With a delicate shove she peaked between the slid doors and saw them again. Those creatures saved her last night.

She could have been sold as a slave or butchered if they haven't intervened. She was relieved to see all of them still alive and well even if they were all rubbing the top of their heads for some reason.

"Ouchie." The smallest one spoke. As he rubbed his head with big blue eyes he watched with a saddened and pained expression another creature with a reddish robe walked in front of him.

"There, have you learned your lesson now?"

"Hai, sensei." The four creatures said. The looked still very displeased at the red clad character.

"We still have to discuss about what we are going to do with our guest." The creature that was now known as a human sized rat said with an Asian accent. He appeared to be very calm. When the creatures where occupied with their conversation she opened the door enough to slink in and hide behind the tree. Breathing slowly and moving as quietly as she could she watched the five creatures; the four turtles that had saved her and the elderly rat that appeared to be their caretaker.

" Master Splinter we know we messed up. We will try to make sure that she believes that she was just imagining it or that she will not speak a word of us." The blue one said trying to sound as confident as he could. However there was still some hesitation in his voice.

"That may be a lot more difficult than you will imagine. Some people do not forget or are not convinced easily." He said.

"Sensei, she might be different." The purple clothed one said. All of them looked at the tall turtle questioning.

"And why that Donatello?" Their master asked.

"She didn't appear to be scared of us." Donatello said almost hesitant.

"Donnie, we have no idea what she was saying, for all we know she could have been cussing and insulting you, for all we know."

"I know, but there was something different. She was scared of the Kraangdroids but not us."

" We didn't try to drag her into a van." Second shortest stated with sarcasm.

"True, but for all she knows we might have wanted to kidnapper her ourselves."

"So why only fear the Kraang?" The blue turtle said as he rubbed his chin trying to make sense of what has happened during the last couple of hours.

"Well Shrilly must be one of the good guys sins she did save us." The smallest one said. With a raised eyebrow the girl watched wondering if there were another person or creature that she still haven't seen.

"Mikey, she could have also done that in order for her to get away. It could have just been a coincidence that saved us."

"And stop calling her Shrilly." Donnie said as Mikey just blew a raspberry at his older brother.

"Raph has a point, but we still have to know. The Kraang is a dangerous opponent, she might know something. "

"Leonardo has a good point. Everything we know about our enemy will give us an advantage. But we will also place an innocent in a war that is beyond even us."

"Now we just need to wake her up and get some answers." Leonardo said feeling better after their sensei had talked to them.

"That will not be necessary. You may come out now young one." Splinter said and turned his attention towards the tree. The turtles followed their masters example and all turned around to find the girl they had rescued standing there. Moving slowly as if she was approaching a wild animal. Until she stepped out from behind the tree. Leo was gaping surprised that the young girl they had rescued had managed to sneak up on them.

"How long has she been there?" Raph asked looking with narrow eyes on their 'guest'.

"A good part of our conversation." Splinter said answering his son's question.

"Wow, Shrilly would be an amazing ninja." Mikey said smiling in aware of the young girl. His genius brother shook his head and decided to lecture the nun-chuck wielding turtle.

"Mikey stop calling her Shrilly that isn't her name." Donnie once again said to his only baby brother.

"Then what is it?" Mikey said puffing up his cheeks much like a child did.

"Nitya."

"Huh? Come again." Leonardo asked as he watched the girl that had spoken.

"My name is Nitya."

"You name is Ninja?! Awesome! Best name ever." At this Raphael slapped the back of his baby brother's head mumbling something that sounded like 'Dumbass'.

"No Nitya. My name is Nitya." She said slowly so that it could be heard clearly.

"Well she was odd to begin with, she does have an odd name." Raph stated sarcastic

"Raphael, behave!" Splinter said sternly. Causing the second oldest to grumble and look at the girl, now named Nitya.

"Forgive my son for his behavior." Slinter said as welcoming as possible. Just because he was a huge talking rat it did not mean he lost his manners. They boys rarely got company with friendly intentions. Splinter also watched the young girl curiously. She had made no move indicating she was fearful of them or wishing to harm them.

"No, it's alight. I am a stranger in your home. He just wants to make sure no one is harmed."

"Dudette you have no idea how far from the truth that is, Raph is the one causing most harm around here." After Mikey's blunt comment he received a smack at the back of the head from said turtle.

"Ow! See what I mean!" Mikey said giving his adorable version of a death glare to his brother.

"We have some questions we would like to have answered. Do you think you could help us?" Leonardo looked at their guest. Just like Splinter Leonardo could sense ill intentions to some extent. But nothing told him that the young woman where an enemy. The girl nodded and before Leo could ask a question his immediate younger brother began.

"Why didn't you just speak plain English, instead of sprouting that gibberish when we saw you last night?!"

"I don't speak gibberish."

"Oh really then what was that mumbling you did back in the ally?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"I was praying for protection from Lord Shiva."

"The What and the Who?" Raph asked completely lost.

"Is it a new super villain, aww I wanted to name the bad guys." Mikey whined.

"Let's focus guys. We want to know, if you know something about the Kraang." Leo said keeping his mind on the mission ahead. To get the possible information out of the human now standing before them.

"You mean those men that tried to take me away? No I have never met them before."

"Well they aren't exactly men."

"What are they? What kind of demon where possessing them?"

" Demon?" Leonardo asked as he looked questioning at his brothers and family. His other brothers looked just as clueless as him.

"I knew she was loopy." Raphael mumbled and suddenly felt a long finger pushing on a sensitive spot under his jaw.

" Sorry!" Raphael's tone got high as he said the apology hoping Splinter would remove his well-placed finger. Splinter smirked to himself, who ever said he didn't have a sense of humor. But, there were more serious matters to take care of.

"Is he alright?" Nitya asked sounding worried about the red clad turtle.

"It takes more than that to bring him down." Leo said shrugging it off casually. The 'pressure point' trick was something their fathers did when they quarreled and the intense pain often caused them to immediately stop arguing.

"I am afraid I have never encountered these 'Kraaaing' before." Instead of correcting her pronunciation of the alien race they tried to get at least a clue what lead the Kraang to seek her out.

"You didn't pick up something that might have had an odd looking symbol or it said TCRI?" Donatello asked.

"No." The young girl answered while she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps it was a random kidnapping. But it doesn't sound like the Kraang at all. If they needed guinea pigs they would have lured them to a specific spot rather than forcing someone to come with them." Donatello thought out loud.

"Don't you remember how we met April?" Raph said in a deadpanned fashion. The three other brothers thought for a second.

"True." Said all three of them monotone.

"Then what is it you want me to tell you."

"You haven't seen anything out of the ordinary?" Leonardo said hoping that they would at least get something to go on. The three brothers had dealt with the Kraang for quite a while now. But they still know very little about them. Now adding the fact that they tried to kidnap another person just made the Kraangs actions just seem random. But something dawned on Donnie.

"Is one of your relatives a scientist?"

"I would not call him a scientist but my father is a teacher in Forensic science."

" That might be something the Kraang could have wanted." Donatello almost wanted to pat himself on the back for that thought. It would make sense. After all Scientist have gone missing from all over New York and Kirby O'Neil was just one of them. Perhaps they hoped to catch her father, sins forensic science was quite a broad subject it could be a key to find the right way to modify the ooze or a way to keep the Kraang's true identity hidden.

"What is that?" Michelangelo looked at his closest older brother. If anything had the word 'science' it was safe to assume that Donatello had a basic understanding or at least heard of it.

"It is the study of evidence, when a crime has been committed they will look for fingerprints, hair and anything that can give them a clue about who, how and when a crime occurred. " Donatello said he could go into detail but he would save that for a better opportunity.

"That kind of knowledge and equipment could be a hindrance for our enemy. The Kraang still wishes to keep their secrets from the public. If they figure out that they are not what they appear, it would become a dangerous affair, not to mention the panic and actions authority will take to keep its citizens safe." Splinter told his young protégés and the girl. The worried expression on her face spoke for itself. Her father might be in great danger not to mention the rest of her family.

"Well what shall we do?" Leonardo asked his brothers.

"Perhaps I should tell my father." Nitya said. She still looked nervous and terrified of the possibility of her father being wanted by something 'unearthly'.

"You do know that it sound utterly insane, right?" Rapahel said with his most deadpanned expression. He was still debating if the girl was either brave or just very, very, very naïve.

"If my father is in danger, dose he not have a right to know?"

"True but we do not know for certain yet. How about this: We will call you in a few days' time and then you can report if something has happened."

"I do not think that is a good idea. If someone took my cellphone they could track you down."

"Then what is your suggestion."

"Perhaps a public place at a certain time. It would be fewer suspects if I went there."

"Ever heard of Murakami-san's noodle shop?"

"Yes I do know of that place."

"Meet us there in three days' time and tell us is something suspicious has happened. At 22.00, come alone." Leonardo said stepping into his commander mode.

"So Friday 10 pm 24/7 noodle shop. You have my word, I will meet you there."

"I hope for all our sakes you do that." Leonardo's eyes shifted to white. A very intimidating effect that startled the young girl. It was now up to fate what would happen. But is anything was Leo's determined expression a promise and a threat. That whatever she chose would bring consequences, they do not know how dire just yet.

* * *

These are translations from chapter 1

"Rōkanā!" = Stop (verb)

Shaantam padmaasanastham shashadharamakutam panchavaktram trinetram,

Shoolam vajram cha khadgam parashumabhayadam dakshinaange vahantam;

Naagam paasham cha ghantaam damaruka sahitam chaankusham vaamabhaage,

Naanaalankaara deeptam sphatika maninibham paarvateesham namaami.

I prostrate myself before the five-faced Lord of Parvati, who is adorned with various ornaments, who shines like the crystal jewel, who is seated peacefully in the lotus pose, with moon-crested crown, with three eyes, wearing trident, thunderbolt, sword and axe on the right side, who holds the serpent, noose, bell, damaru and spear on the left side, and who gives protection from all fear to His devotees.

"Dhan'yavāda." = Thank you

Rukō! Maiṁ tumhēṁ cōṭa nahīṁ hōgā. = Wait, I won't hurt you.

Kachu'ōṁ, ina abhibhāvakōṁ kē li'ē viṣṇu dhan'yavāda. = Turtles, thank Vishnu for these guardians.

Mērā nāma nityā hai. Maiṁ mujhē bacānē kē li'ē dhan'yavāda. Yē lōga lagabhaga mujhē dūra lē gayā.

My name is Nitya. I thank you for saving me. These men almost took me away.


	4. A meeting at 247 noodle shop

We all know the drill i do not own the TMNT.

The original belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman and the Mirage company.

The 2012 version of the turtles belongs to nickelodeon.

Read and Review, both the good and the bad.

Warning: the chapter might be a bit long.

* * *

Raphael's POV

I swear it Mikey mentions another word connected to a 'roach' I will punch him so hard his head will come out where his tail should be. Just two days ago I had to face that abomination of a roach that Donnie had intended to train and use as a spy. The little fellas make me uncomfortable but a flying blob with biological explosives. Now, most would run away screaming from that.

We were at Murakami's shop waiting for a person that I am sure will not show.

"This is stupid Leo we could be out there kicking purple dragons or kraang instead of sitting here."

"We are here for a reason Raph, and she gave us her word."

"And how will you know she haven't called pest control?"

"Hey we are turtles not ro…" Mikey was going into dangerous waters if he finished that word.

"Mention that and I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

"That would be his entire body." Don stated.

"Exactly." I said griming evilly. It always worked to some extent with Donnie, Mikey and rare cases Leo.

"She still has 5 minutes, and she gave us her word."

"Yeah right, as if she will walk in here within 5 minutes." The sound of the front door opening startled me and it made Leo turn towards me again.

"You were saying?" Leo said with that smug grim on his face.

"We still don't know if it is her." I said in a huff.

"Excuse me Mr. Murakami sir." Well I be damned, that sounded like the oddball alright.

"Ah evening miss, what can I do for you?" Murakami's accented voice said.

"I wonder if you have seen…. umm or perhaps know where I can find four brothers, Leo, Ralph, Donnie and Mickey." When I heard the miss pronation of my and Mikey's name I suddenly heard Mikey giggle and the moron was smiling with glee.

"What's so funny?" If Mikey was going to make fun of me then he will have another thing coming.

"She called you Ralph." I knew it.

"And she called you Mickey. So bugger off." I snapped back at my baby brother.

"Quiet both of you." Lame-o-nardo commanded in a hushed tone. At times I swear my brother enjoyed bossing us around.

"I apologize. That was an insensitive question to ask."

"For what young one?"

"Because, well because you…"

"Because I am blind?" Murakami stated assuming his handicap was what she referred to.

"Yes. I hope I didn't offend you."

"It is quite alright, I may not have sight but I can help you."

"That would be much appreciated." Her voice answered gladly and I could only assume that Murakami pointed her in the direction of the storage room we had crammed ourselves into. Hopefully she would open that door and let us out because the air circulation in this room was far from great. As footsteps got louder and the door opened and all four of us stumbled and fell upon the floor with the grace of an elephant.

"Took you long enough." I mumbled more to myself than to her.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting; it took a bit of persuasion to get out of the house." She sat a colorful Psychedelic printed backpack down on the floor and opened it. She pulled out news clips from different morning papers, and also a map of Manhattan.

"I have been looking for strange sightings and if anyone has seen anything out of the ordinary. I haven't run into those 'creatures' again but there have been a lot of thefts of VERY advanced technology."

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but I think we already know who took those things." Why go over something we already knew, and I wouldn't care less if it was the tooth fairy robbing a place. I would still beat the snot out of the crook.

"Raph, would it kill you to be nice?" Oh, here is big brother trying to be the 'responsible one'.

"Well here is the thing Leo; nice will get you nowhere." I said smirking smugly. If I keep pushing it will only be a matter of time before we start fighting, I would gladly wax the floor with his shell but with delicate china and spectators I doubt we would be left alone to rumble.

" Here we go again." Mikey mumbled.

"Are you surprised?" Donnie asked our baby brother, well after 15 years we know each other pretty well.

"No." Mikey answered

"Not really." And much to our surprise the oddball decided to put her two cents in. I'm pretty sure that fearless had a 'deer in the headlights' expression, while Mikey and Donnie just looked startled that a stranger finds our 'aggressive conversations' normal.

"What? They are two males fighting for dominance I see it all the time." She made us sound like a bunch of brutes. Ok I can be a bit of a brute at times. But I am able to control myself…some times.

"Let's just focus ok?" Leo said wanting to get back to being the responsible 'goody too-shoe' he often was.

"Whatever you say fearless."

" What did you find?"

" Like I said before there have been a lot of robberies involving high technological equipment right about here." The girl said pointing towards an area in the southern part of Manhattan. We knew exactly where it was and there was a sewer line that would take us there. So if fearless was being chicken we could always take that route.

"So that is where we are going to look." Leo said with that smirk on his face. Guess I know where we will be spending the next couple of days supervising the Kraang. I hope for my sanity that I can at least beat some of them. Sitting on rooftops waiting for the enemy to appear aren't my cup of tea.

"And how can we be sure that they still have business to attend there if they already have been robbing that part before." I stated. Burglars rarely stuck around the same area. Crooks aren't always idiots and police aren't always smarter.

"We better check it out. If it is true that Kraang is here in this area then we better keep an eye out. We still do not have the skills or weapon to destroy their base. We do not want them to destroy earth and the best way to do that is being a thorn in their side." Leo stated, thank God he didn't start spewing those cheesy lines from that space show of his. Still remember the first day we left the sewers, I doubt that Ishikawa Goemon did something like that. He would have been dead long before if he pulled a "Space Hero" speech or that kind of crap.

"Now that is something I like." I smirked and though of the ways to be a real pain in the butt to our alien nemesis.

"Why am I not surprised?" Donnie stated.

"Because it is Raph dude." Mikey was never good with rhetorical questions or sarcasm.

"Well those things deserve a smack down more than Mikey dose, at times."

"Hey!" Mikey said pouting like the little kid he was.

"Besides we are ninjas we are trained to fight."

"Yes we are NINJAS but we aren't made of steel we need to know what we are up against before we strike. At times I wonder what is going on in that head of yours."

"A lot more action than in yours'. Sitting and talking about what to do is not going to solve anything."

"Rushing into danger won't help either! You are putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

"ENOUGH!" I swear if the voice haven't been so off-key then I could have sworn it was Splinter.

"Stay out of this, it is between fearless and me."

"You already have an enemy to fight against. You are allies, fighting with your companions will only bring more drama." Well it appears the princess has a backbone. Don't know whenever I want to be impressed or to snap it like a twig.

"Hey fighting is a way for us to get our point across." With five males in the family, you can't exactly roll onto you back and surrender, that is not the way Splinter has taught us to be.

"I know, but you can get your point across without fighting." Geesh I hear this daily form Leo and Splinter. Now this complete stranger is lecturing me.

"Now what fun would that be?"

"Just saying, you are wasting time arguing, but don't you want to get to the bottom of those creatures' plan?" She was awfully calm. I wonder if she knows Master Splinter because she is starting to sound like him. But she did have a point I'd rather bust some bots rather than just shout at Leo.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"We thank you for the effort. It is at least a lead." Leo said taking the map and the articles, He smiled at the girl, and she returned it. Her pale teeth was a contrast to her almost copper colored skin.

"You saved me, take it as my way to repay you for your kindness. I just wish I could be of more help."

"Aww no sweat, we save people all the time. It is our job as heroes." Mikey said with that big goofy grim of his.

" Mikey. There is no need to brag." Leo said about to lecture our youngest brother.

"Aren't you the one to talk?" I mumbled, Leo just shot me a glare in a foolish attempt to 'scare' me into submission. It was almost laughable.

" It is late and we need to get back to watching the city." Leo said, he was still annoyed with my mocking earlier.

"I will not keep you from your duty." She said and we exited the shop after making sure that the coast was clear.

"I guess this is where we part, I wish you good luck. Jai Ho." But before she could leave and head back we were interrupted by someone or more correctly something.

"Halt." I knew that voice, and I had been hoping we would run into them

" Finally, you guys just made my night."


	5. A Swarm of Kraang

We all know the drill i do not own the TMNT.

The original belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman and the Mirage company.

The 2012 version of the turtles belongs to nickelodeon.

Read and Review, both the good and the bad.

Warning: this chapter contains some actions scenes, if they are good or bad is up to question.

* * *

A Swarm of Kraang

Chapter 5

Leonardo's Pov

With a spinning back kick the Kraang bot was sent flying into the thick brick wall of the Noodle shop. The force caused the head of bot to get damaged and the suit became unusable. Raphael just kept smiling like the Cheshire cat, his strength and eagerness to fight was to the borderline of scary at times. Another smooth cut through the Kraang droids torso and the robot was split almost in half. The sound of my katanas where music to my ears. The grace and efficiency all imbedded in a well folded piece of metal.

Mikey was dodging and running from the purple beams the Kraangs where shooting at us. Using his natural agility to kick them into an open trash cans. Laughing and shouting with glee as his enemies fell like domino pieces. Shouting something about double points.

Donnie kept skinning the Bo staff making it act both as a shield and a weapon. With the speed of his wooden weapon he struck the two Kraangs with such a force that they flew several yards away before trusting his weapon backward and hitting another Kraang where the stomach should have been. The robot fell and a disoriented Kraang crawled away squealing.

With every droid destroyed two more came to replace it. I wonder if this feeling of stress and a hint of fear is what Hercules felt when he fought the Hydra. With every battle we grow in skills and experience. The first time we battled the Kraang we were so naïve thinking we had learned everything we needed in order to face any enemy coming our way. They were swarming coming towards us like sharks that had smelled blood in the water. Wave after wave of Kraang. It was getting more and more difficult keeping myself calm and have my them in check. But with the walls of Kraang becoming thicker and thicker I began to worry for my brothers and the constant shooting wheren't helping. Without even thinking I bent backwards as a purple been passed above my head I both saw and felt the heat that had been aimed at me. It missed me with perhaps a centimeter to spare.

"These guys are everywhere!" Raph's voice was barley heard over the sound of the Kraangs' guns. Raph used a back leg sweep to get the Kraang down on the ground and used his sai to drive the weapon into the 'skull' of the droid. After a few seconds of twitching the droid now useless the Kraang left its armor behind in order to flee from the battlefield.

"It's like a Zombie movie. Please don't eat my brain dude. I don't want to die!" Mikey shouted. Had it not been for the dire situation I would have face palmed at my younger brother's comparison. He however had a point I didn't want to die either and I would rather perish then let my brothers go before their time.

"Well if they are looking for brains there isn't even a snack in Mikey's head." I heard Raph, typical even in this situation he is still spewing out sarcastic remarks.

" More fighting, less smart mouthing Raph!"

" It's a talent Leo!" Came another reply. Another thing came to mind. How I managed to miss it was beyond me.

" Hey! What happened to the girl?"

"Huh? Where she disappear too?" Mikey questioned, Right after that we heard the honking of one of the white vans the Kraang used and much to our surprise it was backing towards us in great speed. All four of us fled up the fire Escape just in time to avoid the crash. Many Kraangbots got smashed between the wall and the back of the van. Now we finally had a way out of the battle, but now where was our damsel? Much to our surprise she emerged from the car apparently she had been the one that put the van in reverse and caused the collision. She was standing on her wobbly legs not unlike a newborn calf.

" Not bad." Raph said in a low mumble. If I hadn't known my own brother I would have assumed it was just sarcasm.

"Are you ok?" I said rushing towards the girl. I put my hand on her shoulder in case she needed som help to stay upright. She just nodded.

"Just don't ask me to do that again." She said in a lame attempt to ease the tension. I smiled sheepishly not really knowing how to react. But I was saved by the awkwardness by the family's own goofball.

" Wow. Are all girls that brave?" Mikey said looking at her almost adoringly.

" Brave, I think I am more foolish than brave, Mickey." She said a kind smile graced her lips.

" It's Mikey. I don't look like a mouse do I?" He said looking at us for answer.

" Sorry. And no you do not look mouse." She said smiling warmly at Mikey giggling.

" Just so we are clear, my name is Raphael, Raph for short." My guess is he never wanted to be called Ralph again. Reminds me of that Christmas when Mikey managed to glue a clown nose onto Raphs' beek and kept singing "Raphie the red-nosed turtle". That day ended with both Mikey and Raph standing in the corners with swatted bottoms and no desert.

" I mispronounced your name too didn't I?" Her face spoke of the embarrassment she felt.

"Yes. Just so we are clear." Raph said crossing his arms over his plastron in attempt to look cool.

"Crystal clear." She answered she still had that smile on her face.

My keen sense picked up the sound of footsteps and the sound of mechanic movement that meant that Kraang was on their way here. I was quite tired after the encounter and I do not know if I could handel another wave if Kraang right now. My brothers may not act like it but I was sure they were tired too. Even if Raph would be too proud to say it out loud.

" More Kraang heading this way. We need to go." I ordered my brothers.

" No way I am running away Fearless."

"There are more than just us to worry about Raph." I nodded towards the girl that for some strange reason saved us. Even if she had nothing to gain by helping us. Raph snorted and reluctantly he agreed. Say what you want about Raph but there was a heart somewhere beneath all those muscles and bad attitude.

"Fine let's go. I can always bash those tin cans tomorrow."Raph said as he leaped onto the fire escape Mikey in to and the Nitya behind them. I was last with Donnie just ahead of me. When I reached the rooftop I saw all of them waiting on me.

"So, where are we going now?" Mikey asked looking at us.

"I better head home." Nitya stated as she made sure that both the straps of her backpack was on and secured.

"That is a good idea." Donatello said looking almost relieved that she was heading back to the safety of her own home. I for one was not against her getting back to where she lived.

"So where do you live?" Mikey asked.

"Lower East side."

"Then it isn't all that far, think you can get home on your own?" I asked she nodded.

" Yes." She however still looked a bit weary. Not that I can blame her there are a lot of odd things that come out at night, me and my brothers where included.

"If you are worried about the Kraang we can always come with you." Donnie offered.

"I am very flattered by your offer. But I do not wish to be a bother. You boys probably have a lot more serious things to think about." She looked towards me and for some reason her eyes began to widen and whatever she saw it frightened her. I turned around and saw it, Kraangs where crawling up the walls in order to get too us. What was worse was the fact that all of them had guns and if I were to estimate it had to be at least a hundred of them.

"RUN!" Mikey's voice echoed as we began running from the swarm.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Donnie said in response to our baby brothers' command. All five of us were running hopefully we could maybe shake them off. When it came to jumping between the houses Nitya froze as she saw the ledge. Raph threw Nitya over his shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes, then jumped to the other side.

"Of all the times to freeze up, it is when we are being chased by Kraang." Said more to himself rather than his 'precious' cargo. Keeping up with us as we kept dodging the Kraangs blasts.

"You know I can hear you, right?" She stated, she didn't sound annoyed or angry. I kept my eyes locked on the goal if only we could get a distance big enough to get down to one of the man holes and into the sewers. Then I saw it, a water tower perhaps they could fall for the same trick again.

"Guy's keep running. I got an idea."

"I hope you know what you are doing Leo." Raph shouted back. 'Yeah I hope so too.' Even if there was no guarantee it was worth the shot. Or else Kraang might have fried turtle for dinner tonight.

With balance and speed I made my way towards the tower. And once the Droids where close enough I cut into the support colon that kept the tower stable causes the massive tank to come falling down. The water had such force that it did wash away the Kraang that had followed me. My idea had worked now I just needed to get back to my brothers.

If I could make them all use a smoke bomb at the same time the cloud would be big and last long enough for us to get to street level and underground.

I followed my T-phone the signal became stronger and stronger until I reached them. I managed to get just beside Mikey and I showed him one of the smoke bombs and he in tow held up on of his smiling gleefully. Donnie noticed Mikeys' gesture and also picked up one of his own. Raph also saw it and quickly caught on. As we got to another ledge that would led down to an alleyway with a manhole.

"Now!" With that a huge cloud of purple dust covered us and made it impossible for our attackers to see if we went down or was still roof jumping. Now on the ground I quickly lifted the lid and one after one they disappeared into the dark. I was last and quickly covered the hole so that our disappearing act was complete. The silence was interrupted by a cough. Raph placed her back on her own feet.

"What was that?" There where wet trails running along her cheeks.

"Smoke bombs." My genius brother answered.

"It stings." She said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"It will only last for a few minutes." Donnie reassured her. I knew how much it hurt. Karai had hit me with blinding powder the first time we met and that experience was far from pleasant.

"Do you want a tissue?" Mikey asked.

"No I am fine. It has stopped now." She said as she stopped rubbing her eyes. They were a little red but other than that she was fine.

"Where are we?" She asked looking at the surrounding. It was dark and probably still a bit blurry for her to see everything.

"New York Sewers, more specific we are underneath Mulberry St." Donnie said without even thinking about it.

"How can you even tell?" She asked.

"We know our City. This just happens to be one of those parts we are very familiar with." Raph stated like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Well to us it was. In order to not go crazy in the Lair we would explore the sewers at times sneak out when Splinter was out gathering supplies. When we got older Splinter showed us around and we learned which roots where good and which to stay away from.

"So were to next? You said that you lived at Lower East Side." Mikey asked our.. What was she? Acquaintance, comrade, friend? Too early to put a title on her just yet. She was friendly, I can give her that but we knew close to nothing about her. Perhaps once she gets home our ways will divide and we will continue our lives like the other party nether existed.

"I live near Henry St. you boys can just let me off at the closest manhole." She said. Grabbing hold of the straps of her backpack. Making sure that it was still on.

"Oh no, we are gentlemen and gentlemen leads the ladies home." Mikey said firmly even bowing before the girl. I was a bit surprised about what had come out of Mikey's mouth. Well it wasn't the first time Mikey has caused us to look at him either in confusion or aww and I doubt it will be the last.

"Then you should probably start thinking about how you eat Mikey. Because you eat like a beast rather than a prince." Raph said to our baby brother and in response Mikey blew him a raspberry. All the tension had begun to fade and I heard no footsteps neither Kraang nor regular humans above us. We made it; we got out of that pinch.

"Are you sure? I think I have been enough or a burden to you."

"You're kidding. You saved our shells back there." Mikey said flapping his arms like a chicken trying to fly.

"What I did was nothing." What was off was the fact that she didn't see her action of saving us as anything special was bothersome for an unknown reason.

"That nothing might have saved us from doom dude." Mikey said almost getting serious with her.

"You're not going to let me go unless you follow me home, are you?" Her question may have been mostly directed towards Mikey but she probably knew that if Mikey went, we would go too.

"I live on Rutgers Street not far from the crossing with Henry Street." She finally admitted

"Then that is we are heading."

"Under or above ground?" Nitya asked innocently. If it hadn't been for her white shirt she would more or less vanish on the darkness.

"It is safer if we stay underground."

"You are just scared Leo." Why did my closest younger brother have to be such a bossy bully and jerk about things?

"Now is not the time for arguing Raph." I shot back. I was really not in the mood.

" Come on fearless the Kraang is gone we can just go up to the surface and jump the last couple of rooftops. It would be a bit difficult for her to explain why she smells like she has been rolled in filth. " Raph did have a point. We knew that she had a dad. And if what Donnie told us the man had to be smart and he would wonder what his daughter had been up to if she would come home smelling like Mikey."

"HEY!"

"Unfortunately I have to agree with him."

"Donnie! Not you to!" Mikey pouted at his slightly older brother. Mikey always had a power with his cuteness that could convince them to do things they knew was crazy. Case and Point: bringing Leatherhead to their lair.

" Mikey your personal hygiene is atrocious." Donnie stated. Since Donnie was the 'doctor' of the family he knew the dangers of all the filth they surrounded themselves with ta a daily bases.

But I have to agree that Mikey was not the one that was the keenest on using soap. They somehow managed to convince me to use the rooftops rather than the sewers. If luck was on our side tonight we wouldn't have to fight any more Kraang and Nitya would be home before midnight.

As our new companion was walking on the sidewalk she didn't stand out all that much. The only thing that drew attention was her Psychedelic printed backpack. There was nothing 'crazy' about her. Her hair was black like coal and was braided in a single braid that reached to the middle of her back copper skin and dark eyes. We followed her from the roof just in case something was to happen.

Mikey was still being his cheerful self even if it was starting to get a bit too cold for our own liking. We finally made it to our destination and we watched as she turned and walked in on Rutgers St and into one of the apartments. She turned to us smiled and waved before heading inside.

"So now that is done. Lets go look for some purple punks to beat." Raph said. Before any one of us could left all of our T-Phones sounded telling us that we received a for whom it could be from I took mine and read it.

'Good luck young warriors and sweet dreams' followed by a number I haven't seen before. Mikey looked gleeful and was almost jumping up and down like an exited kid. I had a strong suspicion that he knew whom this text was from.

"Mikey who did you give our numbers too?"

"Why do you say that it was me? Where is the proof?"

"You looked awfully happy when the text came, care to share who it is?"

"You didn't send it to another of those 'Internet Friends' don't you remember what happened last time?" Raph was referring to Chris Bradford now known as Dogpound. About how he tricked Mikey to believe that they were friends. At times Mikey is to optimistic and naïve for his own good.

"Don't worry, she won't."

"She?" Raph asked curiously.

"Mikey did you just give Nitya all of our phone numbers?" I asked as I connected the dots.

"Umm. Maybe." Mikey said sheepishly as he smiled hoping that Raph wouldn't pounce on him and start smacking him around.

"This is just great." I said sighing covering my face with one of my hands. It appears that a force of nature AKA: Mikey. Has decided that Nitya will still be part of our lives, no matter what I thought about it.

* * *

So what are our heros suppose to do next? With a potential allied or threat starting to enter the lives of the turtles. Will the story of their lives change?


End file.
